The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are hereby incorporated by reference:
3,996,847 PA1 4,261,258 PA1 4,315,950 PA1 4,446,775 PA1 4,539,900
The present invention and those described in the patents cited above relate to the preparation of food products, particularly proteinaceous food such as hamburger patties, using a plurality of projecting grills which are insertable into the food. In the latter four patents listed above, a liquid heating medium is provided for cooking a patty when impaled on the grills. Reference may be made to these patents for a more complete understanding and explanation of the structure of such grills and of methods and advantages of cooking food products using such grills.